


Justin's Hands

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title works as the summary for this drabble.





	Justin's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first drabble. Phew! They're hard to write.  


* * *

Brian will never forget the first time he felt Justin’s hands. Tentative fingers barely skimmed Brian’s body, and as their kissing became more intense so did the grasp of Justin’s hands. They flew to Brian’s head when Justin felt Brian’s tongue in his mouth. Brian tightened his hold on Justin’s cock, and Justin dug his fingers into Brian’s hair. He could hear Justin’s groans, but his fingers said more. They clutched when Justin wanted more, and they relaxed when he was overwhelmed with pleasure. They roamed Brian’s body and face, forging paths soon to be covered by Justin’s soft mouth.


End file.
